Transformers Turbo
'Transformers Turbo '''is the newest Transformers which airs on Discovery Family in 2018 and serve as an replacement for ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015). SYNOPSIS: Million of years ago on the planet Cybertron, two robot team start fighting for the right of their home planet, the heroic Autobots and the diabolical Decepticons. Than, Cybertron begins to losing energy as the war goes on, their leader, Optimus Prime, along with his fellow soldiers: scout and youngest Bumblebee, medic Red Alert, aerial expert and scientist Jetfire, ditzy goofball and wildcard Flareup, and his closet friend and weapons specialist Ironhide, set out to find an energy source which would restore Cybertron. But however, the Decepticons follows them and both of their ships were crashes into Earth. In the present day, both Autobots and Decepticons were reawaken by young humans, Spike Witwicky and Sari Sundac, who has both become the Autobots' human allies where they set out of stopping the Decepticons from taking over the planet and saves the future both Earth and Cybertron while also hiding themselves from human sight! CHARACTERS: AUTOBOTS: MAIN AUTBOTS: * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Brian Bloom): The leader of the Autobots, brave, benevolent, heroic, noble, wise, honorable, jolly, and good-hearted, he was giving the Martix of Leadership by his grandfather, Sentinel Prime, who bravely sacrifice himself where he vow to average his grandfather's death and ended Megatron's reign of terror. He often sometimes doubt his leadership skills. He transforms into a semi-trailer truck while his trailer become his jetpack/backpack. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Cameron Bowen): The team's youngest and scout, * Red Alert (Voiced by Wally Wingert): The team's top medic, * Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker): The team's aerial expert and scientist, * Flareup (Voiced by Hynden Walch): An hyperactive ditzy goofball member of the team, while she loves her job of kicking some Decepticons' butts, she often act like a child and sometime often blame herself when she sometime screw up things and also a wildcard when in combat, she even loves hanging out with her human partner, Sari. She transforms into a motorcycle. * Ironhide (Voiced by John DiMaggio): Optimus' closet friend, Jetfire's partner, the team's weapons specialist, ELITE GUARDS: * Kup (Voiced by R. Lee Emery): * Rodimus (Voiced by Travis Willingham): * Chromia (Voiced by Jennifer Hale): * Prowl (Voiced by Kevin Conroy): * Bulkhead (Voiced by Brad Garrett): DINOBOTS: * Grimlock (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * Slug (Voiced by ): * Swoop (Voiced by ): * Slash (Voiced by ): OTHER AUTOBOTS: * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by J.K. Simmons): The sub-commander of the Autobots after Optimus leaves Cybertron, like Optimus' he's wise, noble, honorable, and good-heart and also willing to help out Optimus and his team of battling with the Decepticons, which also in new members to their ranks, he wield a hammer which can summon a tremor-based attack and shock blasts. He transforms into a trailer tractor. * Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Richard McGonagle): Optimus' grandfather and the previous leader of the Autobots, he bravely sacrifice himself when Megatron unleashed a devastating attack on the Autobots' base, thus giving the Martix of Leadership to his gradnson, Optimus and also talk to him in his dream or spirit. * Primus (Voiced by Peter Cullen): * Elita-One (Voiced by Nicole Oliver): Optimus' love interest, * * * DECEPTICONS: MAIN DECEPTICONS: * Megatron (Voiced by Clancy Brown): The evil and diabolical leader of the Decepticons and Optimus' rival, he think that human are beneath him and worthless and should be exterminated and also being having failures from his minions. As a triple changer, he transforms into a tank and a jet. * Starscream (Voiced by Sam Riegel): The Decepticons' treacherous second-in-command and air commander who seeks to overthrow Megatron and become the new leader of the Decepticons. Despite of his clumsy strategy skills, he is both a smartmouth and sometimes a coward. He transforms into a jet. * Soundwave (Voiced by Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): The Decepticons' communications officer and third-in-command who is very loyal to Megatron and also a master hacker, he also has a photographic memory and also hate failing Megatron. He transforms into a boombox. ** Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker): Soundwave's pet panther-like minion who has great tracking skills. He transforms from a disc to a panther. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave's pet bird-like minion who serve as his eyes and ears. He transforms from a disc to a bird. ** Rumble (Voiced by Keith Silverstein): Soundwave's robot minion who can create earthquakes. He transforms from a disc to a robot. ** Frenzy (Voiced by Keith Silverstein): Soundwave's robot minion who is a bit stealthy and can sometimes be a bit of a goofball. He transforms from a disc to a robot. * Bonecrusher (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A very hate-fueled and cantankerous Deception, he's feisty, obnovious, and very easy to anger and also strike without a warning and can sometimes screw thing ups from times to times, he really loves to fight his enemies and destroy for fun and armed with a big claw on his shoulder. He transforms into a Buffalo. * Storm Surge (Voiced by Kari Whalgren): The Decepticons' aquatic specialist and femme fatale, while she show as a bit hot-headed, a little bit psychotic, and sadistic, she can be kind to her fellow teammates, especially even being loyal to Megatron, who seem to has a love-hate relationship with her from times to times. She transforms into a speedboat. * Blackout (Voiced by Noah Nelson): The Decepticons' brute and Bonecrusher's partner, despite of his having incredible strength and awesome firepower, he is completely matched by his low intelligence and also see Ironhide as his wannabe rival. Also, like his partner, he sometimes screw up things from times to times. He transforms into a helicopter. PREDACONS: * OTHER DECEPTICONS: * HUMANS: MAIN HUMANS: * Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Jesse McCartney): * Clancy "Sparkplug" Witwicky (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): * Judy Witwicky (Voiced by Kath Soucie): * Carly Spencer (Voiced by Kari Whalgren): * Sari Sundac (Voiced by Cree Summer): * Professor Isaac Sundac (Voiced by LeVar Burton): OTHER HUMANS: * HUMAN VILLAINS: * OTHER TRANSFORMERS: * EPISODES: click here CREW: Executive Producers: Sam Register, Stephen Davis Producers: Adam Beechen, Vincent Anicerto, Stephen Davis Directors: David Hartman, Matt Youngberg, Scooter Tidwell, Shaunt Nigoghossian, Kentero Mizuno, Shunji Oga, Vinton Heuck, Irineo Maramba Voice Director: Colette Sunderman Music by: Brian Tyler Animation Provided by: DR Movie Co., Ltd. Production Companies: Hasbro Studios, Warner Bros. Animation Television Distributed by: Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y7-FV